


Feeling It Out

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco decides that it's actually the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of the Advent Challenge, hope, and for enchanted_jae who asked for Harry/Draco, first Christmas together, and likes kittens.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Draco stared down at the box. The kitten mewed. He looked up at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "A kitten? Our first Christmas together and you got me a kitten?"

Harry frowned. "You don't like him?"

Gently, Draco picked the kitten out of the box and held him close. The kitten yawned and curled up on Draco's shoulder, falling asleep. "I was expecting something...romantic."

"Hermione suggested jewelry, but I thought..." Harry sighed and looked away. "I thought we could share him."

Draco's eyes widened. "Share him?"

"Yeah. You know...see if we could take care of a kitten together. It's supposed to be healthy."

Draco snorted. "You've been listening to someone else's romantic advice."

With a shrug, Harry reached for the kitten. It mewled in protest, clinging to Draco's sweater. When he cuddled it close, Draco could almost see what the advice meant. He knew that Harry wanted children some day and, well, it wasn't that Draco didn't want children, but he hadn't thought that far into the future. It would be nice to find out if he could take care of something that needed him and if he did it with Harry... They'd been dating for a year and the question about how serious they were was going to happen soon.

It was clear where Harry stood.

Smiling, Draco scooted closer to Harry and petted the kitten. "I think it's a good idea."

Harry's smile was shy and hopeful. "Yeah?"

Draco nodded. "Although I'm going to make you tell Mum she has a four legged grandchild."

Harry's laugh was warmer than the lights on the Christmas tree and Draco let it fill him up--knowing that it would regularly be topped up in the future. He took a deep breath. "I don't suppose in this pile of boxes there are any of the things one needs for taking care of a kitten?"

Harry's face was one of sudden terror. Draco kissed him. "It's early enough. We might make it to Eelops before it closes. Come on."


End file.
